


Stuck

by BoPmessedupCassandraCain



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Damian, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Damian Wayne, binders kinda suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoPmessedupCassandraCain/pseuds/BoPmessedupCassandraCain
Summary: Damian is 16, he's always been a guy back from when he lived with his mother. Despite being a guy for so long he still doesn't feel comfortable with his body. So when his siblings come home from college he may have started overusing his binder.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I really do hope that I didn't mess something up and offend anybody.

Damian put on his binder a bit tighter then usual. Then Damian grabbed a extra large hoodie. His siblings were coming home and he needed to hide himself. It’s not that they didn’t accept him, in fact they went to pride parades all the time. He just wasn’t comfortable being around them without his binder. 

When the afternoon came around Dick and Jason came home. Dick gave him a big hug and Jason ruffled his hair. He knew Tim, Steph, and Cass, were all carpooling together and they should be there soon.

“So how old’s the demon? Let’s see...I’m 21...Timmy’s 19...are you 10?”

“Todd I’m 16!”

“I know just messin with ya.”

Damian shot his brother a glare. Jason chuckled at Damian.

That’s when his remaining siblings walked in. 

“Hey Demon!” 

Both Stephanie and Tim said as they waved. Cass signed a ‘Hi Dami’ and gave him a quick hug. 

Damian was excited for dinner. He tried ignore the thought that he had to take off his binder soon. It had been a while since he’d eaten with someone else. His father was always working and never came to eat with him. His father didn’t mean too and always made it up to him. His father would spend time with him when he came home. 

He was seated next to Dick and Cassandra, Jason sat in front of him. He enjoyed it his siblings all told funny stories. 

Dick talked about his time at the police academy. Jason talked about his senior year of college and the parties. Tim and Steph talked about sharing a house. Even Cass excitedly signed about also sharing a home with Duke. Unfortunately Duke couldn’t make it back because he was volunteering at something. What Damian enjoyed the most was that they all made sure he was included. 

After dinner they had a bat style movie night. Everyone took a seat at random barely fitting on the couch. As the movie progressed Dick would go up on the top cushion. Tim and Cass claimed the arm rests as Steph laid on the couch with the extra room. Jason sat straight and held the popcorn. Damian sat practically drowning in his hoodie. 

Eventually everyone got tired. Halfway through the movie Dick would reclaim the spot next to Damian. Next to Damian was Steph and eventually Cass laying on the couch. Next to Dick is Jason popcorn bowl on the floor. Next to Jason would be Tim on the armrest who eventually started leaning on Jason. 

They all fell asleep before the movie ended. Bruce came home to find it. He gently put a blanket on all of them. Giving them all a kiss on the forehead before heading to bed himself. 

When Damian woke up his chest hurt badly. He saw Tim playing video games next to him. He let out a small whimper. 

“You good Demon?” 

Tim asked looking over. He came closer when he saw his brother had tears in his eyes. 

“I’m fine..I’m going to my room” 

Damian said as he got up only for a dizzy spell to hit him. 

“Woah! Dami!” 

Tim said as he quickly caught his brother who fell forward. 

“Could you help me to my room?” 

Tim just nodded as he let Damian lean on him as they made their way to his room. They slowly went up to stair case and to Damian’s room, Tim making sure Damian doesn’t fall. 

“Don’t come in!” 

Damian said as soon as he got in his room. He slammed the door in Tim’s face. ‘Rude’ Tim thought still worried for his little brother. He decided to wait in front of his door just in case as he pulled out his phone. 

As Damian through off his sweatshirt he tried to get the binder off. Unfortunately the binder’s hooks were all smooshed locking him in. He was hyperventilating not getting enough air. 

“Tim...” 

Damian called out a hint of hopelessness in his voice. “Yeah...?” 

A sob escaped his throat he was so glad his brother was still there. He slumped against the wall next to the door no longer having feeling in his legs. 

“Dames! Are you okay? Open the doo-“ 

“Tim I..Can you get Cass or Steph...” 

Like that Tim was running down to the kitchen where Cassandra was making cupcakes and Stephanie was eating everything. 

“Steph! Cass!..Emergency Dami needs you!!!!” 

Tim practically screamed. Cassandra dropped the whisk at the same time Stephanie dropped a spoon covered in batter. Soon they were all running towards Damian’s room. 

“Dami, it’s Stephanie, Cassie’s here too could you let us in?” 

Stephanie heard a click of the lock. She quickly walked in. 

When Tim tried to walk in Cassandra stopped him and signed ‘Stay here, We got this, just breathe’. Tim just fell to the floor and sat there for a while. He watched as Cassandra also slipped in and there was another audible click of the lock. 

“Dami it’s gonna be ok, just focus on breathing.” 

Stephanie told Damian the second she saw him as she put her hand on his bare shoulder. 

“Can you talk?” 

Damian just shook his head. He was too out of breath. 

“That’s okay...you can just sign, so what happened?” 

Steph asked as she gently started prying off the clips of the binder. ‘I accidentally left it on for too long’ Damian signed as Stephanie got the first clip open. Only 8 more to go. 

“That’s not good...Can you tell me where it hurts?” 

‘Chest, head’ Damian signed. Stephanie just nodded as she got the 2nd clip out, Cass then got the 3rd and 4th clip out as Stephanie got the 5th one out. 

They eventually got all the clips out. When Stephanie unwrapped the binder from Damian she winced. His skin was purple where the binder had been, being tightened to hard for such a long time. 

“Cass can you go get some ice packs from the-“ 

“NO! Please stay I-I...” 

Damian yelled out he was probably still scared and didn’t want either of them to leave. Stephanie just sighed. 

“Hey Tim!” 

Stephanie called out hoping the boy was still there. There was some rustling and an a ‘ow’ before a response came. 

“Yeah Steph?” 

”Could you get some ice packs. Tim just gave an ‘mm-hmm’ before he was gone. 

‘We love you Dami’ Cass signed as she gently gave Damian a blanket to cover himself. Steph then pulled him into a hug. 

There was a knock at the door. Cassandra went to get it Steph still had her arms around Damian. Damian just shook and let the tears fall down. 

Cass opened the door to find the stuff she asked for. Tim was all the way across the hall sitting. 

“I hope that’s all you need...I was sitting closer to the room but I-I just felt so unuseful my brother hurt and I...” 

Tim trailed off looking down. ‘It’s ok’ Cassandra signed and Tim looked a little less sad. Cassandra had the power of silence her silence made ever word she signed meaningful. 

When Cassandra came back with the stuff Damian wasn’t crying anymore. He sat there sniffling ever now and than Stephanie gently untangling his hair. 

Cassandra gently took an ice pack and gave it to Damian. Who took it his fingers still shaking. 

“I hate to break it to you but you’re not gonna be able to wear a binder for like a week.” 

Damian’s eyes widened in horror. 

”I’ll be fine it’s just a bruise!” 

Stephanie just shook her head. As Damian’s eyes filled with tears. That’s when Cassandra had an idea. 

‘Dami..How about you dress like a girl and act as a girl for training purposes....it would strengthen your acting skills. Very important on the field.' 

Cassandra signed as she pet Damian. 

"Wouldn't everyone make fun of me?" 

Damian said looking down again. His eyes were red and puffy. The blanket wrapped around him tightly.

“Of course not Dami we love you.” 

Damian smiled. He decided to believe his sisters words. His head still hurt from the lack of oxygen he was also exhausted. So he leaned on Stephanie and fell asleep. 

Stephanie smiled when Damian fell asleep on top of her. She gently pet him until she realized she was trapped. Now, she was batgirl and all, but Damian Wayne was no longer a scrawny ten year old. Damian Wayne was a heavyass 16 year old. So it was a group effort of her and Cass lifting Damian gently into his bed. 

When they finally got the snoring boy into bed they walked out only to find another snoring boy.

“Tim! Ti~m! Timothy Jackson Drake!” 

Tim didn’t even flinch at Stephanie’s yelling then Cass tapped her on the shoulder and signed something. 

“Mr. Timothy you have won a life time supply of coffe-“ 

“Where!?” 

Tim shot up and Stephanie and Cassandra both laughed at that. Stephanie offered him a hand pulling him up. 

“How’s Dami?” 

Stephanie explained what had happened. Then she told him about her plan. After that all 3 of them headed to tell the remaining family members about their plan.

When Damian woke up he was happy to find that his head no longer hurt. He looked at his phone to find it was 6pm. Then there was a knock at his door. 

“Master Damian I hope you come down for dinner you have missed 2 meals and you know my rules.” 

“Of course Pennyworth” 

Damian looked around to find a stack of clothes left by Cassandra. It was a black shirt that had been tied at the bottom. There were also some faded jeans for him. He guessed that they were an older pair so they would fit him. 

He told himself that he was only wearing it for training purposes. It made him feel better that way. 

Damian headed downstairs for dinner starving since he slept through both breakfast and lunch. He got downstairs to the dining table and he couldn’t mask his surprise. Everyone was also wearing clothes opposite to their gender. 

Dick was wearing a light blue shirt with Elsa on it. The shirt was also waaay too tiny for Dick and was exposing his stomach. He was also wearing a pair of galaxy leggings. Damian guessed that Dick had boughten all of this stuff at the girl’s section of target not too long ago. 

Jason was wearing a pink crop top that said ‘star’ in yellow cursive letters. He was wearing green booty shorts that said ‘SLAY’ on the butt. Damian was guessing Jason just borrowed everything from Starfire. 

Then there was Stephanie and Tim who had basically switched clothes. Stephanie now wearing Tim’s white dress shirt with some dark blue jeans. She was also wearing Tim’s stupid looking Rolex. Tim on the other hand was wearing Stephanie’s dark purple long sleeved shirt with some ripped white jeans and had a colorful scarf tied around his neck. He also had Stephanie’s purple Apple Watch and a bunch of bracelets. 

Then there was Cassandra who wore Damian’s clothes. She had on his navy blue W.E. hoodie. She also had on his grey ‘champion’ pants. 

Damian smiled. He was happy to have an amazing family that supported him. 

~ 

~ 

~ 

Damian was only half way through dinner when his father came home in a black dress and high heels. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I take criticism, and have a wonderful day.


End file.
